


It’s Been a Long Day

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Bad Days, Civil War Team Iron Man, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Sometimes you just need a hug.





	It’s Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> So. There are people I am forced to associate with who are _**inconsiderate fucking assholes**_ and when that ends in me crying on my way home. You know it's not a good day.
> 
> SO I WROTE A FUCKING DRABBLE WHERE PEOPLE GET HUGS. BECAUSE THE TWO I'VE HAD AREN'T ENOUGH. 
> 
> So just. I don't know if this is any good. Because, tbh? I just wanted to post something to have something good come into my afternoon/day. And you guys and your comments and kudos and love? You give me happiness. And I need that today. So. Fic. I just wrote. And yeah.
> 
> You're all fabulous and give me something bright to get me through a lot of my shitty days lately. So thanks for that. ♥

Loki found Tony after a long day.

He’d had to watch from the shadows as Tony argued with his former comrades, physical fought them at times and struggled to do what was right for his world. It had been days of desperation and weariness and Loki couldn’t reveal himself from the shadows when Tony was constantly surrounded by other mortals.

His heart strained to be with the other man, but he was forced to keep them apart.

Tony’s eventual retreat into his workshop had been the first chance in a week for Loki to visit the other man.

Tony was slumped with his forehead in his hand, his body weary, his heart heavy and his mind too focused on _surviving_ to ever let his tears fall.

Loki arrived quietly and let his steps be heard as he made his way to the other man - to his _lover_.

He let his palm rest gently on the other man’s head before running his fingers through the messy strands. He didn’t say anything, and Tony just let out a wretched little sob.

Loki made a hushing gesture before sliding his hand down Tony’s neck to his shoulder, encouraging his weary mortal to stand.

Tony moved without protest, letting Loki guide him to his feet and into his embrace, feeling Tony’s heavy arms come around him, only to fist in the fabric of his shirt as he buried his face in Loki’s neck.

Loki continued to make soothing sounds, both his arms wrapping around Tony and lightly rubbing his back. He held Tony against him and let the barrage of pained emotion meet his immovable strength as he told Tony he was _right_ , they were _idiots_ and they _were not worth his pain_.

He told Tony that he would overcome this and go on to help Midgard, he would survive the wars to come, and that Loki would be standing there by his side.

He promised his lover that this too would pass, that his frustration would not remain - that he would _succeed_ \- and slowly, he felt Tony’s strength begin to return to him.

It was watching, feeling, _seeing_ that reaction that make Loki privately marvel at it being _him_ of all people who saw Tony when he was cracking, and that it was _he_ , Loki Liesmith, who was able to sooth this beautiful man, and return him to his former strength and glory.

He hardly believed that it was he alone who could tilt up Tony’s chin and smile softly at the precious mortal before him, gaining a tired but genuine grin in return. That he could then press forward and pull the other into a gentle kiss that was readily accepted, and that only helped Tony Stark to stand even taller and prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. Thankfully writing and posting this combined with playing rage-at-the-world music is making me feel better and less "upset" and more "fuck 'em" which is my preferred emotional response once out of their immediate radius and able to decompress.
> 
> I'm also hoping that putting my new OC novel up this weekend on Amazon/finalising my goodreads account and author facebook will only help to improve my mood as well :)
> 
> BUT SORRY. I'VE RAMBLED NICE AND LONG AT YOU ALL ABOUT RL SHIT YOU'RE NOT EVEN HERE FOR. SO FEEL FREE TO IGNORE ALL THIS AND JUST ENJOY THE RANDOM DRABBLE. HEH.
> 
>  **EDIT:** YOU ARE ALL TOO PRECIOUS AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO BUT GRIN WIDELY, FEEL SO TOUCHED AND HONOURED TO HAVE SUCH WONDERFUL READERS LIKE YOU. Your sweet comments full of hugs and intentions to maim the people responsible for upsetting me and general concern are enough to make me feel so warm and happy. Each and every damn one of you are beautiful, wonderful people who deserve all the happiness in the world. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to send a positive comment or positive thought my way. I hope you get all the good vibes because I'm sending them to you all. I always knew that posting could turn a bad day into a good one. Now I have a place to come back to in order to remind me of the wonderful community we have here and how each and every one of you were able to squash the assholes into none-existence. Anytime they anger or hurt me again, I'm going to have a much better thought to overlay them with: memories of all of you. ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At your lowest (I'll help you up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627040) by [Moonliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonliel/pseuds/Moonliel)




End file.
